Young Love
by gleeclubcaptains
Summary: Although as she stares at him, laughing with Noah, who's arm is tossed around Quinn. It's hard not to miss him. 1940s. Finchel.


**Hope you guys enjoy this one shot;)**

 **and follow me on instagram: gleeclubcaptains !**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

She fixes her apron as she watches _him_ enter the diner.

He comes in with a group of kids, whom haven't said a single kind word to her in months, following behind him. He's sits in the booth, he takes his hands out of his letterman jacket, and starts to read the menu. He puts the menu down after a second of reading it, probably because he gets the same thing every time. His eyes lift from the table, and they meet hers. She walks up to his table, and looks away from him.

"What drinks do you all want to start with?" She asks looking down to her pen on her notepad. She hates this group of friends.

"Cola for me and the miss," Noah says with his arm around the shoulders of Quinn Fabray.

Kurt once told her that they had already been, well, intimate, with eachother. The news obviously surprised her, she didn't think anyone in her high school was going to do that before marriage. (Quinn had once told Rachel, years ago when they told each other everything, that any women who did was a hussy, ) She's pulled away from her thoughts when she hears his voice,

"I'll have the same." She nods her head smiling, before turning, and asking Sam his order. She used to know all these people, rather well. She finishes all the drink orders from the eight people seated at the booth. She walks away slowly preparing herself for the usual negative comment that is said behind her back after taking her classmate's orders.

"She was basically undressing you with her eyes, Finn. She is such a harlot." Quinn says with a smirk. Finn chuckles softly, and Rachel shakes her head walking to get their drinks, if only they could get through one meal at her uncle and aunt's diner without insulting her. She goes back to the table ten minutes later, and isn't surprised when Noah orders for Quinn as always, and Finn gets his usual cheeseburger. She shudders, at the thought of disappointing these people, but she simply cannot get them their burgers today.

"Unfortunately we are at a meat shortage, they weren't selling as much as usual because of the war, and—"

"We should just leave." Quinn says with an eye roll.

"We could just order something without meat." Finn says shrugging lightly.

"Hudson has a point Berry's Diner is our usual hang out spot we can't ditch it." Noah chimes in. It only became their spot because of her.

"We can do what ever we want." With that Quinn gets up, cola still in hand.

"Y- you still have to pay for the drinks," Rachel stuttered slightly.

"Here's your money," Quinn says dipping the cola down Rachel's uniform. "Keep the change, oh and don't forget to tell your faggy dad hello for me. Oh wait almost forgot, you can't do that anymore, can you?" With a final smirk Quinn leaves with Noah on her arm. Rachel watches as Finn approaches her, "Finn, get away from her, you might catch a disease." He slowly turns from Rachel, throwing her an apologetic glance, and leaves trailing behind Quinn.

She watches from the window, as Finn digs around in his pockets, before he turns to Noah. She hears him faintly say, "I think I forgot my wallet one second," he's turning away from Noah after speaking, and walks towards the diner. She leaves the window, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, and instead begins cleaning herself from Quinn Fabray's drink.

She feels his hands wrap around her from behind, as he mumbles apologies into her neck.

"It's fine," She says releasing herself from his grasp.

"Doll, don't be mad."

"Don't doll me, you broke your promise."

"I know, I know but—"

"No buts, you're supposed to stand up for me Finn." She says her hands on her hips.

"I know, it's just then Quinn would get suspicious and then—"

"Your dad would find out? I can't be with you anymore if you're ashamed to admit to people we're going steady." Rachel looks around, before whispering, "I've let you kiss me, and I have even let your hands wonder on top of my blouse. That's not something a lady does with a gentleman, who can't even tell people he's steady with her." Rachel says sighing, as she continues to wipe her apron.

"Well you've been letting me do that long before your dad— just don't break up with me Rachel, please."

"I'm sorry Finn. I'm not some future house wife like everyone else in this town, who's willing to be a doormat to men. My father taught me better than that, I'm a star. A star who doesn't need you." Finn nods, and leans down kissing Rachel's cheek, as he mutters another apology. She wipes a fallen tear, before politely asking him to leave.

She doesn't notice the letter in his hands, _or_ the ring.

XxX

She walks to school alone. She used to walk with Finn. But before Finn, her Dad drove her. She shakes her head of sad thoughts. She walks into the familiar building, and sits on the bench waiting for her friends. First to come is Tina, she sits down, and Rachel's eyes automatically see the paper stuck to the back of her dress. She peels the paper off her back, and reads it sighing.

'Leave America, Jap.'

"They don't even know whether I am Japanese, or not." Tina sighs frustrated.

"I'm sorry Tina." Rachel gets ready to prepare her daily motivational speech to Tina, when Kurt comes up.

Kurt's eyes fall on the paper, "Same neanderthal tried putting one that said 'fag' on me. Lucky for me, I'm quick." He said taking a seat.

"So Rachel, how's your mom?" Tina asked.

"Still won't get out of bed, I don't know if she's grieving or just embarrassed at this point."

"Probably both," Kurt says shrugging. "I mean your dad did leave her by killing himself. Killing himself to be with another man if I remember correctly." Kurt said finishing his statement matter of factly.

"Oh, how could anyone forget?" Rachel sighs before continuing. "I still don't get why she acts so surprised. Daddy always stayed late working with Hiram. The only surprising thing was that they thought dying was the only way to stay together."

"Maybe we should change the subject to something happy, have you guys seen any good — " Rachel is drawn away from Tina's voice when she hears Quinn's laugh. The noise triggering a memory in Rachel's head.

 _Quinn's laughed filled the air as Finn's lips continued to bite down on Rachel's neck._

" _Would you to stop it, Rachel you don't want to be the next Santana Lopez." Quinn spit out through chuckles. Finn removed his lips smirking at the mark on Rachel's neck._

" _Not my fault she's irresistible." Finn said chuckling with Quinn. "How about we start the movie in our own cars now? Which includes you Quinn, going back to Puck's car." Finn suggests with a lifted eyebrow._

" _I just came to check on my best friend, golly Finn don't get all possessive of your girlfriend now."_

" _I'm not possessive I just like our alone time." Finn chuckled, as Quinn leaves the car._

" _Bye guys, don't have too much fun, Rachel you know what my mom says about high school boys." Quinn says shouting through the window of Finn's car._

" _Finally alone time, you think Quinn would want to be with her own boyfriend during a drive in movie." Rachel chuckled, as Finn threw his arm around her._

" _In her defense they've only been going steady for a month, maybe she isn't feeling it just yet." Finn shrugged._

" _Well last year, when you asked me to go steady, I liked you from that second to now." Rachel said running a hand along his cheek._

" _You only just like me, doll?" Finn pouted pushing out his bottom lip. Rachel pecked his pout before continuing to speak,_

" _Okay fine, maybe I love you." She smiled._

" _Maybe?" Finn questioned before starting to tickle her._

" _Okay, okay I know I love you." Rachel said between laughs._

" _Good, because I love you a whole lot, doll." Finn smiled bringing his lips down to hers. He laid her back on the seats, as the movie they were ignoring filled the background. Finn hovered over her, and their tongues soon collided together. Finn let out soft groans, as Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist. Just as Finn raised a hand up, to squeeze her dress covered breasts, a soft knock against the window caused both their heads to shoot up. Finn sat up rolling his window down._

" _What are you doing here, Mom?" Finn questioned shocked._

" _I — I need to say something to Rachel." Carole Hudson stammered nervously._

" _Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Finn." Rachel spoke softly._

" _The police, they found your father, he was in an accident." Rachel sat up grabbing Finn's hand._

" _What kind of accident?"_

" _Well, him and his business partner, they were found at the bottom of the water tower, they— well sweetie it appears that they jumped. Unfortunately, they— they're no longer with us." Carole said as a tear escaped her eye._

 _Rachel felt her world fall apart._

Rachel sighed as she brought her attention away from Quinn's laugh. She has lost a lot over the past year. Quinn, her best friend, never said a kind word to her again through fear of destroying her reputation. She became an outcast. Worst of all, her boyfriend of one year, was forbidden by his father from seeing her. Of course they continued their relationship in secret. They couldn't exactly stay away from each other. But Rachel Berry was not something to be kept hidden.

It has been a month since she broke up with him at the diner. Two years of her life she spent on Finn Hudson. The thing is once you have Finn Hudson in public, having him in private wasn't the same. She liked going on dates, and kissing his cheek in the halls. Rachel Berry was not the kind of person to be ashamed of, and unless Finn was willing to admit they were still going steady one year after her Father's accident, then he didn't deserve her.

Although as she stares at him, laughing with Noah, who's arm is tossed around Quinn. It's hard _not_ to miss him.

XxX

They graduate one month later.

Finn tries talking to her privately dozens of time. She does't want to hear his excuses.

She throws her red cap in the air, and walks away from her class. With her dad gone she didn't have enough money to go to New York, and the fact her mom doesn't believe young women are meant for a life of independence. Once she finishes her big after graduation dinner, she heads to her dad's tomb stone. She places a rose there and sighs.

"I miss you Dad, I didn't have enough money to go to New York so I guess I'm not the star you wanted me to be." Rachel wipes tears as they fall, and jumps slightly when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"You are going to New York, doll."

"Finn, what are you doing here?" She asks turning back to him.

"I'm here to help you get to New York."

"I don't need your help, Finn."

"I got you some money, it's my tips from working the field for Mr. Hummel." He said putting money in her hand.

"What about your university?" She asked looking up.

"I can't go to school."

"Finn, how many times do I have to tell you, you're smart in an unconventional way—"

"It's not that, um I— I was drafted. I leave tomorrow." He said looking down.

"To— to the army?"

"Well I'm not getting drafted for baseball I'll tell you that much."

Rachel cries, like a lot. She clings onto him, and murmurs how sorry she is that they didn't even spend his last months in Ohio together.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't of hid you away after the accident. So, I told— my dad. There was a lot of screaming, but I mean I'm going to the army tomorrow so what's he going to do, ground me?"

Rachel leans forward, and kisses him before puling away. "Is there anyone at your house right now?"

"Well my mom is out buying food at the market, and my dad should still be at work."

"I want to give you a present before you leave." She whispers, and tugs him all the way back to his house, and up the stairs.

He peels her dress off, and rest his palms on her breasts. She pulls down his pants, and cups him through his boxers. The room is still as they stare at each other. Both eyes searching the naked body across from them, she memorizes each part of his body. Not knowing when she'll see his body again. she has to be with him, before he goes to war. So she breaks their eye contact by leaning forward, and kissing him softly.

She answers his "Are you sure?" and his "What about waiting until you're my wife," with simple kisses to his lips. The first time he's inside her she cries, and he kisses away her tears, whispering I love you in her ear.

They lay beside each other once he releases, and helps her release minutes later. Heavy breathing filling the air. She turns to him, her head resting on his beating heart. "I'm going to miss you.'

He simply kisses her cheek, and then reaches over to his night stand. "I bought this, two months ago. I was going to do it the night you broke up with me. The first year we went steady, when we were the it couple." He says rolling his eyes playfully. "I knew we were something special, but after your dad— died. When I saw how strong you were, and accepting of what was in his suicide note, about Hiram. I knew you were special, and I knew nothing in the world would stop me from marrying you. So Rachel Berry, will you please marry me?" He asks pulling the ring up, and holding it between their bodies.

Her face breaks out into a huge smile, and she simply nods before they continue another round of _activities_.

XxX

She moves to New York. Loses contact with her mother. He writes her a lot, and she gets small off broadway roles. He tells her he plans on coming to New York, when he's done fighting for our country. He says it'll be their home. She remembers smiling extremely hard at that specific letter.

She's walking home from rehearsals, and runs through her mail. She smiles when Finn's hand writing pops up, she rips it open in seconds and begins reading it.

"My dearest Rachel,

Oh how I long to be home with you. Seeing what's going on around the world is really heartbreaking. I was told the war could be ending soon. I cross my fingers it is. People are suffering and I know how unjust you would believe it was, if you knew everything. I also pray it's over soon, so I can hold you again. Call you my wife, once we finally marry. I know we're meant to be. I have no doubt we'll see each other soon.

Your love,

Finn."

She holds the letter to her heart, and softly cries. Soon they'll be together. Soon.

XxX

She doesn't hear from him for months. She writes Mrs. Hudson asking if she had heard anything. Mrs. Hudson doesn't answer. Rachel assumes Christopher intercepted the letter, and threw it out. She's anxious, and stressed. She loses sleep over the endless questions playing in her head. Is he okay? Is he alone? Will she ever see him again? She normally falls asleep,

once her eyes can't possible produce _anymore_ water.

XxX

There's a knock at her door. It wakes her up, from the couch and book she had fallen asleep to. She stands, smoothes out her skirt, and opens the door.

She recognizes him instantly.

She's seen him going to other people's doors around her. He lowers his head, and she can see the guilt written expression.

"Hello m'am, I have some bad news concerning your fiancé, Finn Christopher Hudson." Her heart stops. She feels her lungs deflate, and she sees her life flash before her eyes. "He has been injured in action, but he's at a hospital in Lima, because his family requested him there."

"He's alive." She says letting out a shaky, and relieved breath.

"Yes m'am, alive, and healing as far as I've heard." With that he leaves handing her an official US ARMY notification about Finn. She starts packing immediately. She grabs her emergency money for the train ride back to Ohio. She gets there early the next morning, and storms into the hospital. Her eyes are met with Quinn's, Noah's, and Christopher's.

Great. Just great.

XxX

She's sitting next to Quinn, in silence before the blonde finally breaks it.

"You know I had a feeling you two were still going steady."

"I don't —"

"I mean how many times can Finn forget his wallet in the diner. It was pretty clear he was going to see you."

Rachel simply nods silently.

"I'm sorry I stopped talking to you. I mean my best friend's dad dies, and I shut her out instead of talking to her."

"It's okay." Rachel says simply.

"I missed you, and I know that —"

"Finn Hudson?" Rachel stands at the doctor's words, ignoring Quinn. She follows the doctor along with Christopher, Carole, and Noah.

Carole squeezes her hand for a brief second, smiling slightly.

Christoper walks into the room, and turns towards Rachel. "Do not come into this room, we don't want the boy getting any sicker by diseases he could catch from you."

"He's my fiancé."

"That's cute, you think you'll last? My son will stay in Ohio, and marry someone who doesn't have faggy blood." He spat at her. Carole, and Noah leave the scene, and go toward Finn's room instead. Christopher soon continues his words, "You know I did use to like you. Back when you, and Finn first started going steady, and your dad wasn't _ill_. I even once told him he was lucky to have such a nice lady. I guess I'm the foolish ones in some cases." With that he trudges into Finn's room, leaving Rachel to cry as she slid down the hospital wall.

XxX

When Christopher leaves to go clean himself, and get a change of clothing she finally sees Finn.

He has four broken ribs, one broken foot, and two broken fingers. But he's still Finn. Her Finn.

"Hi," she whispers as she approaches him.

"Hi, doll," he says back with a slight smirk. "I missed you." She jumps forward hugging him tight, although she's careful not to hurt him. "I'm guessing you missed me too." She nods in his neck, as he kisses her head lightly.

XxX

Christopher walks in later, he's angry of course. But Carole talks to him. She doesn't want to know what Carole says to convince him that Finn should be able to go back to New York with Rachel. But she's glad he's coming.

Finn shakes his father's hand, and hugs his mother. He was released after staying in the hospital for one month. She missed opening night of her play, so he won't stop apologizing. It's okay though, its not like her understudy was good, so she has no worries the role is staying hers. No doubt she'll be returning to stardom.

Finn holds her hand, running his finger along the engagement ring the whole train ride back. He kisses her cheek repeatedly, and says he can't wait to kiss her at their home. Since he obviously can't kiss her on the mouth in public, it would be considered rather unlady like. He holds her hand, as she unlocks the door to their house. Once inside she doesn't have a chance to say much before she's up, and in his arms.

Her _favorite_ place in the world.

XxX

The war ends a year after they got married. Once the war ends they agree they want to start a family. So they try, and, try, and try. Once they finally get pregnant, he starts making a nursery, while she watches.

"I'm sorry I have such a lack of knowledge when it comes to tools."

"Doll, the amount of things you have more knowledge in then I do is uncountable, no need to apologize for the one thing I have greater knowledge in then you." Finn chuckles. She silences him with her lips.

She's a sucker for compliments.

XxX

When they visit Ohio with their son, and daughters. Lucas Berry Hudson, (They wanted to give him Leroy's initials, not including the Hudson obviously) Stef Hudson, and Karla Hudson. They go back to her Uncle's diner. They sip milkshakes, as Rachel sends glares to the Diner's returning customer. (Just because she forgave Quinn doesn't mean she can't hold a grudge.) Quinn asks her about her latest role on broadway, and her family. Rachel can see her envy, but who wouldn't envy Rachel Hudson.

They visit her dad's grave. Finn introduces their kids to their grandpa. The visit Hiram's grave. They introduce their children to the man their grand father loved. The kids ask questions. Finn and Rachel answer them.

Their kids grow old, they grow old, their New York house grows old, their jobs grow old.

Their love stays _young_.


End file.
